


A Tangled Web

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: Watcher!Abby [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now aware of the existence of Immortals, Gibbs turns his attention back to Adam Clifford (aka Methos) and the death of his 'brother'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tangled Web

Methos groaned inwardly as he saw Agent Gibbs head across the hospital lobby. He'd had a feeling Gibbs wouldn't let matters drop, but he'd hoped to be back in the UK before the NCIS agent came calling.

"Agent Gibbs, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can it, Clifford. We need to talk, in private," Gibbs replied, a determined glare on his face. Methos shrugged and ushered him into his temporary office. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Gibbs wheeled on him and pushed Methos against the wall. "There was no brother, was there? It was your body in the morgue that day."

Shocked, Methos was momentarily at a loss for words, so he pretended Gibbs' hold was choking him.

"Oh please, I know that won't kill you," Gibbs said, but he still loosened his grip a little. Having regained his composure, Methos was able to speak.

"Have you quite lost your mind, Agent Gibbs? I told you it was my brother who died. How could it possibly have been my body? That's not only preposterous, but medically impossible," Methos answered calmly and a little indignant.

This clearly wrong-footed Gibbs, who took a step back and released Methos. Methos straightened out his clothing and calmly regarded Gibbs. Gibbs seemed to recover his confidence and spoke again.

"I know everything. Ducky and Richie told me all about it. You're like Ryan, aren't you?" Gibbs said, more of a statement than a question, with emphasis on Richie's real surname.

Inwardly, Methos sighed. He didn't know why Richie had been blabbing again, but clearly half of NCIS now seemed aware of Immortals.

"What exactly did Doctor Mallard tell you?" Methos asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you make me look like a fool again, Clifford. If that's your name. I checked: there were no human remains shipped from Washington to the UK since your visit to NCIS. In fact, I can find no trace of your so-called brother beyond the immigration records. And I'm going to be having serious words with Abby and Ryan about where those came from. I know that the reason the body disappeared was because you got up and walked out of autopsy. Don't try and deny it, Clifford," Gibbs was invading Methos' personal space again, jabbing at Methos' chest as he spoke in a voice that was almost a growl.

Methos was really beginning to like this mortal. Richie, on the other hand, was rapidly slipping down his list of favourite Immortals.

"Let's say, for a moment, that this insane notion of yours was correct. What exactly would you do about it?" Methos said cautiously.

"Officially? Absolutely nothing. The case was ruled a suicide, and all the documents back up the official story. Besides, who'd believe me? But I'm guessing that you didn't set fire to yourself, so there's a murderer at large. It didn't stick for you, but if he got away with it once, he's more likely to strike again. And the next victim won't be able to get up and walk away. I want to catch the bastard before that happens," Gibbs replied.

Methos sidestepped Gibbs and took his seat behind his desk. He motioned for Gibbs to take the seat opposite, but Gibbs stayed standing, arms folded. Methos silently contemplated Gibbs, weighing up his options.

He could continue to deny everything, and leave the States as soon as he was able, never coming back as Clifford and certainly not coming to DC for another generation. Alternatively he could go find Richie and practise his surgical techniques on the younger Immortal without any anaesthetic. That wouldn't resolve any of his problems, but it would make him feel better.

"Come on, Clifford. Don't you want to find out who tried to kill you? Hell, for all they know, they succeeded, they just got the wrong man. Aren't you just a little bit pissed about that?" Gibbs asked, leaning over the desk.

Cut and run was usually his favoured option, but Methos had to admit a certain amount of curiosity as to Adam Clifford's enemy, and an overwhelming urge for revenge. If he hadn't been fortunate enough to wake up in Doctor Mallard's autopsy room, he would have been forced to abandon Adam Clifford's life, and he was rather enjoying it.

He rarely trusted mortals with his Immortality; Joe was probably the only one alive who knew. But Methos was a very good judge of character, and he thought he may be able to trust Gibbs.

"Would you let me make a private phone call please? You can wait out in the lobby; I won't be able to slip out unseen. I just want to confirm some details before I say anything further," Methos said, choosing his words carefully. Gibbs regarded him for a second, then nodded and left the room. Methos picked up his cell and hit speed dial.

"_Hello?_"

"What the buggering hell have you been saying now, brat?" Methos demanded.

"_Methos?...Oh no, Gibbs is there, isn't he? Man, I never thought…I'm so sorry, I should have realised he'd figure it out. I'm such an idiot_," Richie said.

"Well I could have told you that. Is there anyone in that agency who doesn't know about us? I just want to know, so I don't accidentally let it slip to the wrong Government Agent," Methos sniped.

"_It wasn't like that. Gibbs thought I was a terrorist or something. He'd seen the video of the Paris crash, and he knew my alias was a fake. He was going to send me to Guantanamo Bay or something and Ducky and Abs would have lost their jobs, maybe ended up in Federal prison!_" Richie babbled in explanation, barely pausing for breath. "_I had no choice_."

"You could have left."

"_Did you not hear the part about Gibbs? He caught me as I was trying to leave, which of course made things a million times worse. I'm so lucky he didn't throw my ass in jail on the spot_."

"Why couldn't you just get shot and start over then?" Methos said, anger edging his voice. He was probably going to do more than shoot the young Immortal if he saw him in the near future.

"_That would have still left Abby and Ducky in trouble. I couldn't do that to them_," Richie replied, the apologetic tone replaced by a hint of anger.

Methos silently conceded the point, and changed topic to the crux of his current dilemma.

"If I stick to the story, give him the run-around until I leave the States, would Gibbs let it rest at that?" Methos asked, voicing his earlier gut instinct.

"_I doubt it. He went after me based only on his gut and Gibbs never lets anything go. In fact, I'm still not certain he's done with me… Look, Gibbs is a really good guy. A little rough around the edges, but underneath he really cares about what's right. You can trust him,_" Richie answered adamantly.

"Oh brilliant, another Boy Scout," Methos opined, shaking his head in exasperation. On the other end of the line, Richie chuckled.

"_Marine actually. Seriously though, Old Man, let him help you. He's the best there is at what he does. If he can't find out who tried to kill you, nobody can._"

"How did you know he'd offered to help?" Methos asked, suspicious suddenly.

"_I know Gibbs,_" was Richie's reply.

Without saying goodbye, Methos hung up and considered what Richie had said. He did want to find out who exactly had tried to murder him, and he didn't have much experience as a detective. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to let Gibbs know a little. Not too much, but enough that he could provide information and expertise.

Methos sighed and walked to the door of his office. He opened it and looked for Gibbs. The NCIS agent was seated opposite, but he stood when Methos opened the door.

"You'd better come in, Agent Gibbs. We've got a lot to discuss."


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos and Gibbs begin their investigation of Methos' 'murder', but the case takes an unexpected twist...

The two men sat regarding each other across Dr. Adam Clifford's desk. Gibbs was scowling and waiting impatiently for Methos to speak. After a moment, Methos leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Richie tells me that you know everything about us…" he said, leaving the statement hanging as a question. Richie may have revealed certain details to Gibbs, but Methos was so infuriated with Richie that he'd ended their phone conversation before he ascertained exactly how much.

"That's correct," Gibbs replied curtly, but a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The smile was mirrored by Methos.

"Well, anything he may have revealed while under duress can certainly be taken with a pinch of salt," he said.

Gibbs leaned forward in his chair and regarded Methos intently.

"You mean the whole living forever unless someone removes your head? That wasn't true? Because, if it wasn't, then I'd love an explanation as to how he isn't currently nursing a gunshot wound and why you're not currently dead. Now can the games, Clifford. Is that even your name?" Gibbs demanded.

Methos resigned himself to telling Gibbs a version of the truth, something he wasn't happy about no matter how small a part of the truth it may be. Gibbs knew too much about Immortals, but Methos was going to make damn sure he didn't know any more about his own history than was strictly necessary to find his would-be murderer.

"At the moment, yes. And as the target of this crime was clearly Doctor Adam Clifford, that is the only name you need to know. If I think anything else is relevant, I'll reveal it," Methos replied.

"I'll decide what's relevant, Doctor. If you're not going to cooperate, I'll happily bust your ass for obstructing an investigation," Gibbs retorted. Methos laughed.

"What investigation?"

"I'll think of something," Gibbs muttered. Methos held up his hand in a placatory gesture.

"Look, Agent Gibbs, if I was the intended target, then surely my assailant would have known that fire wouldn't kill me. Ergo, it's only logical to conclude that Adam Clifford was the target of a killer or killers unknown," Methos reasoned. Gibbs nodded, forced to concede the point.

"So who's got a beef against Clifford?"

*-*

Given the special nature of the investigation, Gibbs' choices for partner were limited to the few people who knew about Immortals. He didn't want to involve Abby and Ducky in the investigation beyond their fields, and he was still too pissed at Richie, so he was content to allow Clifford to help him. They separated, Gibbs going to question one of the nursing staff while Adam went to talk to one of the doctors.

The list of suspects had four names, two of whom had alibis for the time of the 'murder'. Top of Gibbs' list was a woman that Clifford had had a relationship with in the UK who was now a nurse at the hospital. Clifford had said the relationship ended badly, and that she had been avoiding him since his arrival.

_For a man who's only been here a couple of weeks, he's sure made enough enemies. But Hell hath no fury…_ Gibbs thought to himself as he headed to the nurses' station.

He found Maria Thatcher at the nurses' station and took her aside to an empty staffroom. She proceeded to make them coffee, which wasn't bad for filter.

"So, how can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm investigating the murder of Daniel Clifford," he replied, watching her face for any reaction. He had to admit, he didn't see any sign of recognition.

"I don't see how I can help you. I don't know anyone by that name. Was he a patient?" she asked, and Gibbs was sure she was genuine.

"We think the intended victim was his twin brother, Doctor Adam Clifford," Gibbs explained and this time there was a definite reaction. Maria's face darkened at the mention of Clifford, and she took a long drink of coffee before answering.

"I see. I didn't know Dr. Clifford was in the DC area," she replied. There was a definite tone of anger in her voice, but she was trying to keep it in check. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her statement and pretended to check his notebook.

"According to our information, he's been working in this hospital for two weeks. He's on your floor and you haven't seen him?" Gibbs said with a note of incredulity. Maria shook her head and smiled.

"I've been on vacation, staying with folks in Florida. I just got back today."

Gibbs nodded. He'd have to check out her alibi, but it looked like he just lost his best suspect. He hoped Clifford was having better luck.

 

*-*

Methos entered the office of Captain Aaron Deckard, one of the staff surgeons he had noticed watching him over the last few weeks. It wasn't much to go on, but he was as good a suspect as any to begin the investigation with.

Captain Deckard was seated at his desk, but he jumped up when Methos entered.

"Doctor Clifford, this is a surprise. Something I can do for you?" he asked nervously. Methos closed the door behind him and walked over to Deckard's desk.

"I was just wondering why you dislike me, Captain," he replied.

"Dislike?" Deckard made his way around the desk.

Methos readied himself for a confrontation, but Deckard stopped a few steps away from him. The man seemed even more nervous than when Methos had entered the room. He was fidgeting and shifting his weight as he stood there. Methos felt sure that he wanted to tell him something and excited that he might already have a lead he pressed the matter further.

"You've hardly said two words to me since I arrived, and yet you seem to be everywhere I go," he said. Deckard didn't respond; he just stood there, staring at Methos.

"I know you watch me," Methos said, leaning closer to intimidate him, his voice barely a whisper.

"How could I not? That grace and intelligence, you're a hard man to ignore," Deckard replied, then suddenly grabbed Methos and pulled him in for a kiss.

*-*

"Well?" asked Gibbs as Methos hurried out of the office toward him.

"It isn't him," Methos replied, flushing a little. Gibbs fell into step with him and the two headed back toward Methos' office.

As they reached the door, Gibbs' cell began to ring. He stopped to answer it, indicating that Clifford should continue inside. He spoke briefly to Tony, who told him they had another body to investigate. A man approached while Gibbs was talking and waited patiently for the phone call to finish.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?" the man asked when he'd closed his cell. Gibbs nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Marks, sir. I heard you were investigating the death of Dr. Clifford's brother? I think I have some relevant information."

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"That man's name isn't Adam Clifford. I met him about ten years ago when he was using the name Adam Pierson. I don't know if that's his real name either," Marks said, all the while keeping an eye on the door to Dr. Clifford's office.

"Not illegal to change your name," Gibbs replied, although internally he sighed. He'd only known about Immortals for a few days and already he was covering for one. The Lieutenant seemed to accept this though, and he left. Gibbs wasn't sure whether to tell Clifford or not, but he could decide that later. He walked into Clifford's office. "Got another body, similar MO," he said curtly before walking back out again.

He knew he'd been rude, and maybe a little unfair, but he wasn't comfortable with any of this situation. He didn't owe Clifford anything, least of all access to any official investigation.

*-*

Several hours later, Methos was walking out to his rental when Gibbs pulled up at the kerb. Methos halted and waited for the agent to get out of the vehicle.

"I'm assuming there's been a development," Methos replied, slight amusement colouring his tone.

"Could say that," Gibbs replied and the look on his face sobered Methos immediately. Gibbs handed him a photograph of a man in naval uniform. A man who bore a striking resemblance to Methos.

"If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd say we were related. Who is he?"

"The latest victim. Burned the same way you were. Except this one isn't getting up and nor are the two killed before you. Local LEO's just decided to inform me there were two civilians killed with the same MO in the last year," Gibbs replied.

"A serial killer? Ye gods and little fishes. There never was a motive, I just fit his 'type'," Methos said with a shiver. "Now how do we find him?"

"Now?" Gibbs said, striding back to the car. "Now we let Abs do her thing."


End file.
